Sin aun tenerte
by MtvHH
Summary: Culpa al maldito tiempo que con sus segundos ahogo mis palabras, mira mas alla de nuestro silencio, te sigo amando sin aun tenerte. Reviews!
1. Me muero por ti y sin ti

Heme aquí, sentada frente a la ventana, con el mismo aire melancólico, ese que te invade cada vez que la tormenta hace su digno acto de aparición, ese que inevitablemente prefieres.

En espera estoy, como cada día, toda una rutina, típico de un simple matrimonio, no es que lo menosprecie, solo estoy cansada, no es el mismo, indiferente a mi presencia o así yo lo noto.

Mientras las gotas chocas ferozmente contra la cristalina ventana, yo derramo silenciosas lagrimas, otra costumbre mas, que hasta tradición a de aparecer y el, no sabe, ya tiene su propia agonía ya, tarde o temprano casarse con una aburrida sabelotodo tiene su precio, y el tiempo ha venido a cobrar, no lo culpo.

Sabrás de sobra que perfecta no soy, por lo cual el sufre, pero….

¿Que hay de el?

¿Acaso esta inconfundible tristeza surgió por su imperfección?

No, el es perfecto, ante mis ojos, con sus defectos y fuertes ataques de ira, es perfecto, es solo sus acciones, esas que me dañan sin tocarme, que la soledad es mi compañía, irónico ¿no, su indiferencia es insoportable, pero sigo esperando una respuesta.

Desvió mi mirada perdida de la neblina que abunda en las afueras, y noto aliviadamente que son las 6:02 am, temprano, lo se, me levanto de la incomoda silla, pero mas incomoda es la cama con su cuerpo, ajeno al mío, ya no puedo tocarlo, no puedo besarlo, no puedo, no es mío a pesar de que los papeles dicen lo contrario, claro junto al glamoroso anillo, que su brillo no es nada para mi, opaco es lo que veo.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me baño, sola, otra vez, no como aquellos días…………..tan lejanos parecen, rió suavemente de mi infortunado futuro, preparada para un día mas, me visto para el trabajo, un hermoso traje negro, elegante y discreto, me sienta bien, bueno, eso dice los demás, sin embargo, el no comenta nada, el no nota nada.

Culpable es el sentimiento que me embriaga al agarrar las llaves sobre la mesa de la cama, no me marcho, no hay maleta, no te preocupes, mitigo el dolor alejándome, que buena excusa que ir al trabajo, dando una ultima mirada a su tentador cuerpo me marcho de la pequeña casa, el duerme tranquilo y atormentada estoy al caminar, siempre lo mismo.

Detrás de un escritorio paso la mayor parte de mi día, firmando, leyendo, analizando, organizando, busco solución a los problemas de los demás, mas no me molesto por los míos, ni siquiera se si hay una salida.

El trabajo es algo aburrido, ya perdí mi pasión en todo, menos en el, solo deseos reprimidos, lamentablemente las horas vuelan y es hora de ir a casa, con desgana prefiero caminar, así gano un poco mas de tiempo, patética he de parecer ante ustedes, si supieran lo doloroso que es saber que su apatía conmigo, un desinterés.

Frente a la puerta estoy, a veces olvido que tengo llaves y me preparo a tocar, tanto es la neutralidad entre los dos, que hasta se me olvida que esposos somos, que un compromiso basado en amor, solo queda impasibilidad.

Entro, rezando por que no este, al parecer mis plegarias también le es indiferente murmuro al verlo, dándome la espalda, con unos jeans puestos, cualquiera diría que esta hecho a su medida, aun no se ha colocado la camisa, para mi deleite.

Avanzo lentamente, dominada por mis instintos primitivos, lo siento tensarse al notar mi pausada respiración en su nuca, lentamente, deposito un suave beso en ella, permitiéndome saborear su piel que hace días, tal vez semanas no probaba, otro pequeño y casi impercibible beso, cansada de resistirme, me acerco mas, chocando suavemente mi pecho con su impertinente espalda, lo siento estremecerse, me pregunto por que, sin pensarlo mucho para no arrepentirme, deslizo mis manos por su torso, con delicadeza, con paciencia, recorriendo cada detalle que el me otorga, tratando de memorizar como su fuera la ultima vez, quien sabe, lo nuestro puede acabar mañana.

Asustada por mi último pensamiento, beso con más atrevimiento su nuca, para pasar a sus fuertes hombros al mismo tiempo en que mis manos me recuerdan constantemente cuanto lo extrañe, lo siento moverse, inmóvil me quedo.

¿Acaso fui muy lejos?

¿He cometido un error?

Te vuelves frente a mi, me miras inexpresivamente, ya no se descifrarte, maldigo al tiempo por privarme del privilegioso don que contigo aprendí, solo contigo.

Nerviosamente te sonrió, ilusa soy por creer, por un segundo, solo un segundo, que podríamos empezar de nuevo, siento como colocas tus manos en cada lado de mi rostro, te acercas un poco, provocando que nuestras narices rocen y que mi respiración se agite, recortas la distancia con mucha lentitud, demasiada pienso yo, y sin darte tiempo de reaccionar, te beso desesperadamente, presionado mi cuerpo con el tuyo, y para mi satisfacción tu sonríes para luego corresponderme con la misma intensidad, te empujo gentilmente para caer los dos en la cama pero te separas inmediatamente.

Extrañada pero ya preparada, te miro y tú, evitándome, respondes secamente, tengo que salir, y sin mas, agarras la camisa con furia y azotas la puerta, sobresaltada sigo en la misma posición de antes, de pie, con mis rojos labios y sensibles manos, otra frustración, pienso graciosamente, voy a la cocina, dispuesta a aplacar mi hambre, a pesar de que no es comida lo que quiero, pero que mas da, se que no regresaras, no hasta la madrugada o hasta la hora que tu crees que yo ya deba de estar dormida, si supieras que finjo…

Agarro una almohada de la extensa cama, de la innecesaria cama, y una pequeña manta, para luego sentarme en el cómodo sillón, me cubro temblando de un frió que ni hace y otra vez, dejo que los pensamientos me invaden y mi mirada se pierda en algún rincón del solitario cuarto, en espera de ti, pretendiendo dormir.


	2. ¿Toda mi vida?

Otro día mas pienso amargadamente, no es que no tenga deseos de vivir, solo estoy cansada como dije antes, con el mismo habito de siempre, me empiezo a alistar, pero esta vez no salgo casi corriendo de la casa, me acerco a la cama donde tu reposas, te evaluó por unos minutos, aprovecho solo los pequeños momentos que tengo para poder verte sin perjudicarte, sin incomodarte, te doy un ligero beso en la frente y agarrando mi negro maletín me marcho, esperando esta vez, que este día, sea aunque sea mas largo que ayer, no tengo valor para enfrentarte de nuevo, no cuando los impulsos te alejaron de mi, aun mas si es posible.

A veces me pregunto como llego a pasar esto, como los inseparables e íntimos amigos que fuimos, terminamos siendo unos extraños, nuestro noviazgo marchaba bien, nos entendíamos, palabra tan desconocida es ahora, el inicio de nuestro matrimonio no eran mas que dichas y placeres, a donde fue todo eso, que hemos hecho, que salio mal, será que el amor se consumió, será que ya no me amas, pero por que me besastes ayer, siento que todo esto es un mal sueño, una pesadilla, solo espero que me despiertes para no sufrir mas.

Entre duda y pregunta, llega la hora de regresar, esta vez le pido a mi compañero que me lleve, es hora de hablar, de aclarar todo, de renacer el amor que alguna vez nos confesamos, es increíble lo rápido que es en carro, me toma como 43 minutos en llegar a pie, para estar no mas que 6 minutos en la casa por auto, seguro te sorprenderás de mi temprana llegada, siempre sabes a que hora estoy en la casa, usualmente a esa hora te vas, supongo.

Entro otra vez silenciosamente, como un ladrón en busca de su tesoro, no doy ni tres pasos cuando escucho unos sonidos provenientes de nuestro cuarto, que extraño suena eso ¿no crees?

"Nuestro cuarto"

Tratando de no darle mas vueltas a nuestra agria vida, sigo tales ruidos, escucho tu voz, me acerco mas para comprender, susurras.

¿Estarás con alguien más?

No, disculpa, no puedo dices con temblorosa voz, escucho unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta y yo no me muevo, para que esconderme, sale una mujer, con un cuerpo esbelto y un poco de maquillaje de sobre mas, un producto, eso es lo que es, se vende como un producto, se nota aun a larga distancia, me ve y me sonríe amigablemente, mientras el, paralizado esta al notar mi presencia.

Es todo un tigre, lastima que no termino, dices con una tristeza inexistente y yo, sin dejar de mirarlo, le respondo a la traidora mujer sin intención.

No sabría decirte…

No te preocupes, tal vez tu tengas suerte dice mientras con pasos lentos sale de la casa, moviendo el cuerpo con toda la sensualidad posible, repugnancia es lo único que siento.

Antes de darte oportunidad de hablar entro apresuradamente a la habitación, tu me ves detenidamente, no sabes que decir, estas avergonzando, me pregunto si es necesario exigirte una explicación, una razón por lo cual estabas a punto de acostarte con otra, un motivo por el cual te detuvistes, pero callada me quedo, ya me acostumbre.

Me dirijo al gran armario de nuestro cuarto, mas tormentoso suena ahora, saco una extensa maleta negra, la típica de viaje, me miras asombrado, pero te ignoro, la coloco en la desordenada cama…………. y no es por mi, saco mi ropa de las gavetas, es mucha pero puedo extenderla con un simple hechizo, lastimosamente no hay hechizo que sepa para arreglar lo nuestro, ya ni creo que haya oportunidad, una vez lista, la reduzco y la meto en mi bolsillo, sigues en shock, como si me extrañaras pienso amargadamente.

Saco una nota de mi cartera, es pequeña, la escribí mientras trabajaba, pensé que seria buena forma de empezar, pero te la dejo en la cocina, tú no me ves, pronto la notaras, seguro te preguntaras para que me molesto en dársela si el me engaño, no lo se, solo quiero hacerlo.

Abro la puerta y salgo a la calle, nadie me detiene, no me detienes, ahora no se si es que sigues sin creerlo o si realmente no quieres detenerme, esta oscureciendo y rápidamente busco un pequeño hotel, curiosamente hay uno, casi al frente de nuestra casa, no se como puedo seguir usando la misma palabra, "nuestro", sin embargo es algo reconfortante.

Una habitación por favor le pido a la señora de casi avanzada edad.

Si, aquí tiene¿Por cuanto tiempo se hospedara señorita? una simple pregunta pero un calvario para mi, que respondería, una noche, unos días, unos meses…….

¿Toda mi vida?

No estoy segura, solo unos días tal vez respondo casi dudando, la señora sin notarlo me dedica una sonrisa y me da unos documentos para firmar, inmediatamente al terminar me dirijo a mi habitación, solo quiero dormir, no para siempre, no me malinterpretes, solo hasta despertar….

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y a los que les ha gustado la historia, no era un fic de un solo capitulo, como muchos pensaran, espero que les guste este, dejen sus comentarios o ideas por fis!

Cuidense!

Jane


	3. ¿Me extrañas Harry?

Cinco días han pasado y hasta extraño tu indiferencia, quien lo diría, lo que mas odiaba y me lastimaba, es lo que mas anhelo, claro es mejor que esta soledad, aun cuando estaba en el sillón te veía dormir, a veces tu duermes en el, pero a mi siempre me gusto, algo tan grande como nuestra cama me da mas frió al no tenerte.

Bajo las escaleras del hotel, hacia la salida voy, me fijo en el reloj de mi muñeca, ese que tu me regalastes, ese que da las 8:23 pm, noto las fuertes lluvias de la noche, sonrió por el característico aroma que suelta, menos mal que traje abrigo, si no me moriría de hipotermia, siempre pensé que eso sucedería por tu falta de tacto, pero no por una tormenta, ironías de la vida ¿no?

Camino unos cuantos metros y subo las pequeñas escaleras de una extraña casa, le doy la espalda a la puerta cerrada y me siento, siendo cubrida por un reducido techo, con la vista hacia el frente, te veo, por la ventana abierta, no te ves bien, parece que llevas días sin dormir, yo también, estas sentado en una silla, de la sala de estar, con la nota mía en tu mano, releyendo quien sabe por cuantas veces, yo ya perdí la cuenta.

_Cuántas veces...  
por mi mente has pasado  
al refrescar mis sentimientos,  
en el cariño que ya es tuyo._

_Cuántas veces...  
he deseado tocarte,  
sentir la suavidad de tu piel  
al deslizarse entre mis dedos._

_Cuántas veces...  
he soñado regalarte mi sonrisa  
al tomar la tuya con mis labios,  
en ese beso  
que siempre he anhelado._

_Cuántas veces...  
he imaginado abrazarnos,  
fundirnos en él para siempre juntos,  
para no separarnos jamás._

_Cuántas veces...  
he querido al abrir los ojos,  
encontrarte acostado a mi lado  
y contemplarte desde los pies  
hasta el mirar de tu querer._

_Cuántas veces...  
he deseado mirarte a los ojos,  
hasta que tus mismas caricias  
estén llenas de amor por mí._

_¡Cuántas lágrimas!...  
nunca has visto en mis mejillas  
escurrirse lentamente  
al caerse al vacío,  
y perderse en el olvido._

_Nota mi presencia por favor…_

Suspiro y otra vez no puedo evitar exponer el dolor que tu me provocas, pero para que ocultarlas, nadie me ve, nadie le importa, o mas bien, no lo ves, no te importa, a donde nos llevara esto, acaso tu sabes, debo volver junto a ti solo por la tortura de estar lejos o debo irme, empezar una nueva vida y siendo no mas que un simple recuerdo, frente a ti estoy y no sabes, como los viejos tiempos pienso con gracia, mas no me rió, supongo que esta hipocresía de humor es solo una forma de revelar mis penas.

Vuelves a leer la carta, que buscas, una pista de cuando regresare o una anhelada despedida, me engañastes, tantos años de indiferencia te afectaron ¿no, pero tu sabes, trate hasta ser rechazada, quise revivir la pasión pero te negabas, por que, tal vez mi cuerpo ya no es deseado, no ante tus ojos, o te cansastes del mismo tacto una y otra vez, de las mismas caricias y los apasionados besos, te cansastes de mi ¿verdad?

Aun te amo, no se si lo sabes, ni recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que te lo dije, supongo que di por sentado la confesión en mis miradas, tal vez fui yo la que arruino todo esto, o quizás fuimos los dos, creyendo que las palabras ya estaban de mas, una comunicación innecesaria, pero ahora, debemos empezar de nuevo, aprender a conocer, una vez mas.

Recuerdo cuando tomamos la decisión de alejarnos, apartarnos aunque sea por un tiempo de nuestro pasado, mantenemos contacto con los demás, pero no es lo mismo, es como si nuestro matrimonio, nuestro fracaso, nos arranco todo lo que teníamos, ya nada quedaba, solo nuestro desprecio, un desprecio sin base de odio.

Acaso nuestro problema es que nos conocíamos tanto, que ya nada sorprendía, generando un desinterés, un desafecto, pero idiota yo, que hablo en general, eres tu el problema, eres tu el que me rehuye, eres tu…

¿Debo volver e intentarlo de nuevo?

Después de todo, no imagino mi vida sin tu presencia, y saber que estoy lejos de ti me hace volver noche tras noche en este rincón, donde al menos puedo admirarte, donde te veo cocinar para luego tirar los platos con fiereza al suelo o con mas frecuencia, a la pared, no comes, te volvistes tan serio, tan amargado, tan cerrado, que ni la mejor que te conoce te descifra, no lo hago.

¿Pero me aceptaras?

No con los brazos abiertos, es pedir mucho, tal vez con tu leve sonrisa para posteriormente dar la media vuelta y seguir trabajando, ignorándome, pero al menos sabes que estoy ahí y yo se que tu estas allí, quizás si hay una comunicación después de todo, volvería si supiera por que había otra mujer esa noche, claro se que hacia, pero por que la llamastes, acaso buscastes en las oscuras calles un poco de compañía, una diversión y me pregunto, si ella fue la primera o……..

Con mi rostro impregnado de saladas gotas, bañada de mi sufrimiento me levanto y cruzo la calle algo dudosa, miro al frente y sigues sentado, con la vista puesta en la carta, que buscas, no paro de preguntarme, toco con mi mano temblorosa la perilla de la puerta, siempre la dejas abierta, una maña tuya, siendo yo la que la cierro sin palabra alguna, nos entendíamos……..

Entro, inaudiblemente, ya me acostumbre, sin embargo me notas, no se como ni por que, no hice ruido alguno, respiras profundamente, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, estas sonriendo, aturdida por tu reacción, doy un paso mas hacia ti, quedando no mas que metro de distancia, te levantas sin volverte, cuidadosamente, lentamente y con los ojos vidriosos me miras, ahogo un grito de asombro al verte, al interpretarte.

Estas arrepentido………….

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, falta pocos caps...

Chokolatino19 tus adivinanzas me sorprenden, supongo que fui algo predecible con la historia no se, fuistes el unico que dijo tales conjeturas pero bueno, me hicistes reir muchas veces, espero que te siga gustando, se que te extraña mi rapidez, a mi tambien, pero esta historia me da mucha inspiracion, no se por que ya que un matrimonio aun no se su concepto en realidad, quizas por otra forma...

Jim tambien agradezco tu review y felicitacion, espero que este sea aun mas de tu interes.

Kamy, me gustaria que pusieras que no entiendes, la verdad es que yo lo veo claro, el misterio y la intriga es esencial, pero el trama de la historia es entendible... al menos que al ser yo la escritora sere ciega en la entendibilidad de el fic, gracias por tu review.

Narcissa Black, he oido mucho de ti, me halaga saber que te haya gustado mucho de ti, no me preguntes donde oi de ti o vi tu nombre por que sinceramente no me acuerdo, gracias por tu review, hasta parezco un disco rayado de tanto repertirlo pero bueno, que lo disfrutes!.

Cuidense

Atte: Jane


	4. Lo siento

_Chokolatino: Si, ovala pasara en la mayoría, y como dices, mejor ni mencionarlos, pero no se puede vivir sin ellos ¿verdad, son, en algunos casos nuestro punto débil, y así lo es en Hermione. Que lo perdone fácil... quien sabe, cambia las cosas, nada será igual y tu misma lo dijistes, hay que ganarse la confianza otra vez, el precio por dejarse llevar, pero no fue la lujuria, la monotonía o la aventura, es algo mas profundo, mas bien, lo explicare en el próximo capitulo, gracias por la idea... y también por los reviews, me gusta que estés tan involucrada en este fic, argumentando y analizando, me hace saber que te encanta._

_Sofis: Uno nunca sabe lo que puede hacer por amor, es algo tan...increíble, que hasta nuestros morales pueden cambiar drásticamente, no hay reglas, todo es tan impredecible, nunca se sabe como vas a reaccionar a tal situación, yo diría ahora que nunca lo perdonaría, pero en el momento... no se, hay demasiados motivos, es necesaria la explicación._

_Gracias a los demás por sus reviews, ah también a ti Sofis, espero que les siga gustando.._

_**Lo siento**_

Arrepentido, pero de que, de engañarme, de ignorarme, de humillarme, de lastimarme, de que maldita sea, lo hacías a propósito, ni yo se, me lo merecía, quien sabe, me gustaría decir que ya tuve suficiente, que es hora de irme, alejarme de ti, pero no seria capaz, te necesito, aunque sea tu indiferencia, es inevitable.

Ni se si es muy tarde para dar la vuelta a la pagina, no si tu estas dispuesto a intentarlo, no se si aprovecharas esta situación para olvidarme, hacerme saber que ya no me amas, que no sueñas conmigo noche tras noche y mueres de deseo cada vez que paso a tu lado, o tal vez para decirme que ya no te muerdes tu labio para no besarme cuando nos rozamos sin intención alguna, ya no se si sufres lo mismo que yo, tal vez este es un juego y soy yo la única que participa, la única que sabe, la única que le importa saber el final, la única que no puede vivir sin ti.

Distraes mis pensamientos al verte avanzar un paso, casi dudando, con tu mano revolviendo el indomable cabello, me sacas una sonrisa, hace cuanto no veía ese gesto, tu no lo notas, no notas mi imprevista sonrisa, una tímida, miras al suelo, no sabes que hacer, ni yo tampoco, no te culpo, pero si lo eres, seguro te amo tanto que tus errores me niego a percibirlos, no se.

¿El hecho que me engañaras te da a ti la obligación de actuar sobre la situación?

¿O soy yo la que debe de actuar, reclamando tu infidelidad y expresando mi decepción?

Todo esto seria más fácil……………………si no dependiera tanto de ti.

Lo siento escucho que dices, tus dos primeras palabras en mi desde hace meses y yo, estúpida creyendo, que las primeras dos palabras que expresaras, serian un "Te amo", si, era una ilusa, sin fundamentos, pero una soñadora de mil y un cuantos de hadas, una ingenua de tu trato, incorrespondida enamorada al fin de cuentas.

Supongo que ahora es mi momento de decir algo, pero que, acaso hay palabras suficientes para protestarte todo el daño que tu indolencia provoco, hay palabras para manifestarte las noches que esperaba el valor necesario para tener tu calor, hay palabras que me ayuden a hacerte comprender la lucha por amor que batallaba al silencio, acaso hay palabras.

No tengo nada que perdonarte - te digo, luego de unos minutos de decidirme, intentando utilizar toda neutralidad posible que mi deteriorada alma me permitía, una que se secaba con el tiempo, en espera de ti…

No intentes arreglar la situación Herm… decías e inmediatamente te interrumpo, ya aguante demasiado para que tu me vengas con eso, exasperada y dolida exploto ante ti, ya no puedo mas.

¿Arreglar¿Arreglar la situación¿Es posible a pesar de tu traición? No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo tu falta de sinceridad ¿Por que no dijistes de una maldita vez que ya no me amabas¿Que te cansastes de mi y de todo lo que represento¿Por que no te ahorrastes la molestia de compartir un mismo techo y me socorres de la agonía en busca de un error ¿POR QUE?

Respirando por varios segundos, queriendo proyectar otra vez esa calma inigualable, esa placidez que con tus simples palabras derrotastes sin esfuerzo alguno, por que tengo que ser tan vulnerable ante ti me digo a mi misma, cerrando los ojos miro al frente, con mi mano en la frente, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que tu falta de cariño causo, un nuevo suspiro y abro los ojos, con la vista borrosa por las lagrimas contenidas te veo, estas igual que yo, en las mismas situaciones, pero con diferentes sentimientos, yo pude aguantar un poco mas el dolor en estos salados lamentos, pero tu no, tus ojos esmeraldas brillan mas por tu aflicción, silenciosamente, ni siquiera cuando estas desconsolado haces ruido, ni en medio de nuestro tormento.

Ya es muy tarde para arreglar esta situación, yo avance el reloj, borrando la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, te mentí al prometerte protegerte de todos, incluso de mí, también al respetarte como la mujer que eres, incomparable, extraordinaria, pero no en amarte, no me canse de ti, creí que tu lo estabas de mi, quiero estar contigo pero este silencio entre los dos me sofocaba, el único error que hubo fui yo, no te trate como merecías, pero no critiques mi falta de amor, nunca existió, aun te sigo amando Hermione, se que tal vez no me creas, pero es mi verdad - explicas, con la voz algo entrecortada, sin perder contacto alguno con mis ojos, te ves devastado y ahora no estoy segura si es por mi o por la realidad en si misma que experimentamos.

¿Por qué me engañastes Harry ¿Fue ella la primera o………………o habían………..mas?- Te suplico una respuesta en voz calmada, por alguna razón tus palabras aliviaron la carga de mi dolor, por alguna razón empiezo a imaginar un futuro de felicidad entre los dos, todo depende de tu respuesta, solo de tu respuesta, si sigo mi corazón volveré a ti, si sigo a mi lógica seria torturada por la eternidad en un "Si hubiera".

Estaba cansado de que vinieras e intentaras, cuando se te diera la gana, la renovación de nuestra pasión, creí que eso era lo único que querías de mi, caí ante ti pero recobraba la razón, me recomponía y huía, pensé que solo necesitabas eso de mi, un cuerpo para satisfacer tus deseos, me sentí como un objeto Hermione…………………… fui idiota al pensar eso, lo se, me di cuenta al leer tu carta, pensé que no me amabas pero te sentías sola con falta de atención, no me acosté con ella, no podía, era, no solo físicamente imposible, sino también emocionalmente imposible, tu aparecías en mi mente, no podía evitarte, a pesar de que no quería ser tu juguete, no podía tener relaciones con otra persona que no seas tu y ella fue la primera, fue uno de los peores errores que pude cometer, te comprendo si decides echarme de aquí y reclamarme por el divorcio, que con gusto te lo daría para que tu seas feliz y encuentres a alguien que si te merece, no un imbécil como yo que no te supo valorar, ya..…………..….ya aliste mi maleta, solo espero tu confirmación…………………………… si me quieres lejos de ti…………………………………una vez por todas………………

Notas de la Autora:  
¿Que dirian ustedes, espero que me respondan esta pregunta, quiero saber sus reacciones a tal caso, considerenlo como una encuesnta, por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	5. ¿Asi de simple?

Primero, GRACIAS infinitamente a todos los reviews que me mandaron :P , definitivamente me ayudan mucho a continuar de un modo u otra la historia, este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!

¿Así de simple?

"Ya aliste mi maleta" "Reclamarme por el divorcio" "No un imbécil como yo"

Esas frases retumban una y otra vez, y otra vez en mi mente, al parecer conoce mi respuesta, es lo único que lo detiene, lo único que lo mantiene en esta casa……… conmigo, mi confirmación.

Todo queda en mi, el destino de nuestras vidas esta en mis manos, su felicidad y la mía puedo desechar por un perverso error, un error generado por la subestimación de mi sentir, de mi amor, o de la falta de este según el, pero después de todo….

¿Conoce mi respuesta?

Levanto la mirada de la maleta que reposa al lado de el y que agarra fuertemente con su mano, no la disminuyo¿Por qué¿Para hacerme saber con mas realidad su ida, su despedida, el me ama, entonces por que me rayos me cuesta tanto hablar, lo miro, esta ahí, esperando mi respuesta, algo esperanzado, algo desilusionado.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin el? Me pregunto a mi misma, sin embargo…………...no hay respuesta alguna.

Me estas subestimando – respondo a su desconcierto por mi silencio, no es fácil, debería de saber, tantos meses de dolor no se borran de la nada, tanta resignación no se olvida, tanta soledad no se reconforta en una solo caricia, necesitamos tiempo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Estas aun mas confundido, no me entiendes, no desde hace tiempo ya, supongo que mis palabras son desconocidas ante ti, la verdad que se oculta en ellas ignoras completamente, fue el tiempo, el maldito tiempo, supongo que debería de expresarme de otra forma…...

Camino hacia ti, con pasos lentos, no quiero asustarte, no quiero que huyas, estas nervioso y aprietas mas el agarre a la maleta, te sonrió para tranquilizarte, una leve sonrisa pero fue suficiente, me respondes, de igual forma.

Respiras profundamente al estar frente a ti, cierras los ojos, así me notastes, te distes cuenta al estar en casa, mi perfume me delato, me acerco mas, queriendo también embriagarme con tu fragancia, apenas nos rozamos pero basta para tensarte, coloco mi mano en tu mejilla, sigues sin abrir los ojos, a la expectativa, te recorro, desde tu cuello hasta tu brazo derecho y sigo bajando, sin dejar de admirar tus facciones, esa barba de días sin afeitar, nunca te lo dije, pero me encanta verte así y el leve raspar que causas al besarme.

Delicadamente abro tu mano con la mía, provocando el soltar de la maleta, sonríes, casi impercibible, ya sabes en que me subestimas, entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, me acerco mas a ti, uniendo en una dulce e excitante caricia el roce de nuestros cuerpos, empiezas a relajarte, tanta felicidad siento en mi ser que quiero reír y esta vez, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, no es de mi quien me rió, ningún sarcasmo o ironía esta involucrado, cierro los ojos, sin parar de sonreír, quien sabe hasta cuando desaparecerá……………… pero no tengo prisa, apoyo mi frente en la tuya y dirijo mi mano libre en tu mejilla, la izquierda, acaricio tu barba, hundo mis dedos en tu cabello para luego regresar a tu nuca, sensible ante mi tacto.

Te amo – susurro en tu oído, en una voz casi insinuante y lo notas, te estremeces, inseguro de tus acciones me rodeas la cintura, acercando mi cuerpo más a ti, divertida te dejo, sin poder soportar más el deseo de sentirte, te beso apasionadamente, respondes en forma urgente, se requiere mucha voluntad contenerse ante ti pienso al sentir la invasión en mi boca, en un sin fin de caricias, necesidad, amor, desesperación, ternura, cada sentir reprimido, liberamos en este delicioso contacto, en este exquisito beso.

Me separo de ti, respirando agitadamente, sorprendida que un acto tan común provoque tantas sensaciones en mi, siento que todo da vueltas sin parar, me atengo a abrir los ojos, me agarro a ti por miedo a caerme, escucho tu alegre risa, algo me dice que te burlas de mi, preparada para reclamarte abro los ojos, mira mi asombro al verte con ese brillo que te caracteriza, siempre cuando estabas conmigo, ese que no veía desde meses, de repente paras de reír y me miras cariñosamente, intuyo que tu también notastes el brillo en mi.

¿Cómo un beso puede devolver lo que el viento se llevo?

¿Cómo las horas de lamentos ya ni recuerdo?

¿Cómo las mortales heridas de indiferencia desaparecieron sin marca alguna?

Ya te puedes marchar – Te digo en voz seria, asustado me sueltas, mientras empiezas a tartamudear, levanto la ceja al escuchar tus incoherentes palabras, te quedas callado y me miras, me analizas, sin poder evitarlo una traviesa sonrisa se me escapa, delatándome, tu, sin saber como reaccionar, me apuntas con tu dedo en forma acusadora, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una irresistible carita de perrito abandonado, agarras la maleta, para luego caminar con pasos pesados hacia la puerta; sabiendo de sobra el juego que pretendes, no puedo evitar que la angustia me invada, por eso corro hacia ti, al tiempo en que tu tocas la perilla de la puerta, y sin tu predecirlo, sientes como te abrazo fuertemente por atrás, con miedo a que te vayas, con miedo a que me dejes sola.

Tu, sueltas la maleta, casi arrojándola al suelo, te das la vuelta y sin dudarlo, me rodeas con tus brazos, otorgando ese calor que extrañaba, que anhelaba, oculto mi rostro en mi pecho, respirando profundamente, queriendo retener las lagrimas que una simple broma provoco, no quiero que me veas, que vas a pensar de mi, pero a cambio de lo que pensaba, me aprietas aun mas, siento como te acercas y empiezas a susurrarme dulces palabras en mi oído, junto con disculpas por el juego que pretendías, yo, con la voz entrecortada, te libero de toda culpa, para hacerme responsable, diciendo interminablemente que fui yo la que comencé, no debí de hacerlo y entre disculpas de los dos, excusando al otro o simplemente recordando el amor que nos tenemos, terminamos besándonos otra vez, con la única diferencia que las lentas caricias están presentes, sabiendo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, recorremos con infinita paciencia al otro, tantos años y no olvidamos detalles, ni puntos débiles, ni inesperados estremecimientos, solo tu y yo, una vez mas…….


End file.
